


Blaise snapshot: Snack

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise snapshot: Snack

It hadn't rained in a while, and the ground was fairly dry. No clouds either. And the temperature was right on the verge of warm. A perfect day for slipping away from Care of Magical Creatures.

It wasn't planned, of course. These things never are. Blaise was standing at the back of the class, listening to neither Hagrid's lecture nor Draco's derisive commentary. He pulled out the apple he had taken at lunch, polished it on his robe and took a bite.

They were far enough away from the class that nobody paid any heed to the crunch. Draco, however, just slowly came to a stop, the words just tapering off as his attention was taken by the juice running down Blaise's chin. He reached out and wiped the drips off with his fingers. Keeping his eyes locked with Blaise's, he licked the juice from his hand.

Nobody noticed when they left. Nobody was foolish enough to remark on the rumpled, grass-stained robes and bruised lips when they returned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
